


Will you be my baby?

by K_E_A



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Breastfeeding, Co-Sleeping, Contracts, Cunnilingus, Diapers, F/F, Infantilism, M/M, Menstruation, Mommy Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pacifiers, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Temper Tantrums, Uncle Nigel - Freeform, bottles, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_A/pseuds/K_E_A
Summary: Miranda has noticed off things about her second assistant, however these things just make her more interesting. How quickly there lives change when they give in and follow there hearts.Little!Andy. Mommy!Miranda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I am re uploading this story after I have fixed most if not all of the mistakes in it. I have not changed the story just the mistakes such as spelling and grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> K_E_A.

_ Miranda’s Point of View. _

I walked into the foyer of the Elias Clark building, my heels clicking on the floor as I bypass security. No-one would dare ask for my ID. This is my building. My world. They were just ants scurrying around. My signature Prada heels clicking on the marble floor in a perfect rhythm, a skill anyone of consequence should have perfected by the age of 30 to get anywhere in fashion.

As I walked across the foyer everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Without looking up from the contract I was reading from my phone, I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the goldfish I was surrounded by. As I walked past the reception desk, I heard my name mentioned. They must have been warning my assistants of my imminent arrival, I was early, but I had a lot to do today. Including a surprise for my dear Andrea.

I tapped out amendments to the contract whilst I waited for the elevator to take me to the top floor of the building and conveniently my office. I had just finished the amendments as the elevator arrived. Getting in I pressed for to close the door, only Nigel or Andrea would dare get in at the same time as me. One due to years of friendship, the other as she did not feel the same fear others did when faced with the woman known as the ‘Devil in heels.’ I sent the contract to my personal printer; this was a document for my eyes only.

Once up to the top floor of the building I left the elevator and swiftly walked down the hall to my office, seeing no one on the short journey. As I approached, I readied myself for the discussion I was about to have with my second assistant.

Walking into the outer room of my office which houses both of my assistants I threw my bag down onto Emily’s desk, removing my sunglasses and placing them on top of the bag. Glaring at Emily I dared her to say something out loud about this not being her job. I also threw my black mink coat onto the already overflowing desk, knocking a stack of papers onto the floor. Both assistants were frozen in shock at the change in my approach this morning. Yet, I said nothing and continued on into my office.

Once in my office without raising my voice I called for Andrea. I waited one moment, and she still did not appear, this was not a good start to my morning.

“Andrea, now!” With this the thin girl scrambled into the office in last season’s Manolo’s, probably provided by Nigel. The poor girl looked rattled.

“Before you come any closer please retrieve the papers from the printer” She scrambled over to get the documents in her signature puppy-like display of obedience. Once she handed me the documents she scampered back to the other side of the desk as though I may bite.

“And Andrea, please close the door. There is something I wish to discuss with you privately, please sit.” 

I waited patiently for her to close the door, with the softest click the door closed and the mousy girl scrambled to sit down in the green silk chairs in front of my desk. I waited for her to sit down and get comfortable before with a smirk on my face I asked her a simple question. 

“Do you have a mommy or Daddy?”

****

_ Andrea’s Point of View. _

Mommy or Daddy? How does she know anything about that? This is something I have never told anyone about? What gave it away.

I could feel myself beginning to panic. My breath was getting shorter and shorter. Then suddenly she was in front of me. Calm and collected as usual.

“Breath, Andrea, just breathe. It is ok. It's just you and I. You are fine.” She said this in the most soothing way. Her soft gentle voice is much different from her usual harshness and impatience.

I feel myself calming down and sinking back further into the high back of the green silk  chair I am sitting on. The devil herself kneeled in front of me with her hands on my knees gently rubbing in a soothing motion.

“Can you answer my question now darling?” she gently prods again now patting the side of my left knee. I have never seen her this way. It makes me want to crawl into her lap.

“H-H-How did you know?” I manage to stutter out.

She stands and  grabs her phone from her desk unlocking it. Opening up the photographs she has further security on a folder, needing her facial ID to get into it. Once in she turns the phone to face me I nearly topple off the chair to get away from her in embarrassment.

On the screen, in high definition is a picture of myself laying on the sofa in her office sucking my thumb and with a wet patch in my skirt. How had she got this? This was when her and Emily had gone to Vegas for a shoot.

“I can see from your face you want to know how I got this. It’s nothing to be ashamed of Andrea. I am notified of anyone in my office out of hours, a live feed comes to my phone. You looked so cute”

I look up at her as if she has lost her mind. The only person I have ever told that I wanted to be a full time little was Nate and he laughed at me and told me not to be disgusting.

“I don’t have a mommy or a daddy. I'm not a little.” I said with little conviction. Looking into Miranda’s eyes you can see the amusement at my denial in the face of evidence.

“Well Andreaaa” She elongated my name with a purr “Do you want me to be your mommy?”

She looks at me expectantly. While walking back around her to take a seat behind her desk.

“I have had a contract drawn up, I would like you to go home now and read it. It offers for you to be my little in a 24/7 arrangement. This would please me greatly.” she said with a longing look toward me. “ You will also be given my mobile number and any questions or queries you have you will ask me. I may change things for you, or I may not. However, if you wish to enter into this contract. You will be mine Andrea.”

I gulped and a shiver went through my body. I want to be her baby. As much as I deny it, I am only fooling myself, she already owns me.

I shakily reached out to take the contract from her hands and handed her my phone to put her number in.

“That’s all for today, go home and do your reading.” 

Looking at my shoes I stand up taking the thick contract with me. I lean over to get my phone back from where she had placed it on her desk after typing in her personal number. She catches my hand. Squeezing it reassuringly.

“Remember nothing is wrong with liking what you like.” With that she let go of my hand, firing up her laptop and starting to type. Guessing I was dismissed. I walked out of the office. Getting my coat out of the wardrobe and heading to the elevator.

“And where do you think you are going?” came the sarcastic voice of the original Emily. “I go to lunch first. I am the superior here” the obnoxious English woman continued.

“I am going home. I am done for the day.” I smiled smugly at her and shook the papers in my hand at her and continued on my way.

Just as I got in the elevator, I got a text on my phone.

 

From: Mommy

Please think about this carefully.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ Andrea’s Point of view _

I got back to my new flat. Since I broke up with Nate due to his lack of understanding I had to get a new apartment. This one is much nicer, more modern, glass and metal flowing in perfect symmetry. I love it. But it is not like home, too clean and clinical, like a show home. I head to the sofa, an uncomfortable slab of black leather with chrome accents. It is hard and low backed making it awful to sit on no matter how much it went with the room. I take the contract with me to the sofa; I best get on with the task that Miranda has set for me. She will be disappointed if I do not.

Before I start, I decide to get into more comfortable clothing: the Chanel skirt suit I wore to the office today, not for sitting around in, I get up to go to the closet attached to the en-suite. I change into my loungewear, a pair of black Nike leggings and an old ratty long-sleeved Northwestern t-shirt. Going without underwear when in my comfortable clothes I headed back to the sofa to start on reading the surprisingly thick contract.

The front page and contents of the contract looked like any other contract I have ever seen; however I cannot help feeling a bit out of my depth with the sheer number of pages in front of me. Yet I am sure once I get into the rules Miranda has set out, I will start to find intrigue in it.  Just as I thought this sentence something pops out at me in the contract.

To: Mommy

Why do I have to give up my apartment straight away? What happens if this does not work out?

From: Mommy

This is not a flippant thought Andrea. You will be bound for at least 1 year in this contract. Since you will be financially reliant on me as you will be expected to give up your job, it is necessary for you to give up your apartment.

I did not reply to this message. Continuing to read the contract I come across other clauses within the contract which I find concerning. 24-hour Diapers. No Sexual contact, this only relates to the little and nothing toward the Mommy. A further clause which I found difficult was the clause which stated that Miranda could vet all of those that I come into contact with and anyone she deems unworthy of me I will not be allowed near them. Other than this the contract looks like a standard contract and all rules which I  want from a mommy.

To: Mommy

I have read through the contract. Is there any chance we could meet up to discuss some of the problems I have with the contract?

From: Mommy

Where would you like to meet? We could have lunch? I would like to get this sorted as soon as possible. I feel this regression will be good for you.

To: Mommy

Can you decide? Please.

From: Mommy

Come to the office. We will have lunch and figure this out. Do not put the suit back on just come in whatever you are currently wearing.

To: Mommy

I’m only in leggings and a college top. Are you sure you want me to come into the office like that?

From: Mommy

What did I say Andrea?  Show me you can follow Mommy’s instructions.

Once again, I did not reply to her, her calling herself my mommy sent flutters through my stomach. I had waited years for this. I cannot believe I am going to let Miranda of all people become my Mommy.

In truth deep down since i got over the initial shock in her office, there was not a chance i wanted to miss out on this opportunity. Like I said previously, she owns me.

Looking around my apartment to find the sneakers I have only worn twice. I feel dread at the thought of going into the office in workout clothes, but this will soon become the norm. Soon Miranda will take over my clothing and whilst it will always be in fashion, it may be childish fashion. I should get used to being stared at.

Since I was already in workout clothes and it was only a breezy day, I decided to walk to the Elias Clark building. It was only 10 blocks.

By the time I got to the office I was windswept and a bit chilly. Making my way through the foyer my cheeks burned as many stared at what I was wearing. I stalked straight through security without my badge, I was somehow as infamous as Miranda, no one even looked at me as I got in the elevator. Or are they just not looking at me due to what I am wearing?

Soon the elevator doors were opening on Miranda's floor of the building. I was still self-conscious of the way I was dressed. Walking toward the editor’s office I could see people looking down their nose at me like they used to when I started as an assistant. As I walked through the first set of doors into the outer office I felt significantly out of place. Not like I was walking into a place I spend a lot, if not most of time.

“What are you wearing!  You cannot be seen in here lookin like that” exclaimed a British accent, it was accompanied by a muffled snicker from Emily’s friend Serena.

“My workout clothes. I just have to speak to Miranda quickly. She requested it.”

“well you cannot. She has requested her lunch spot not be disturbed as she has to meet with a very important person.”

Just as Emily opened her mouth to berate me some more, Miranda walked out of her office.

“Both of you leave. Take your lunch break now Emily. Do not come back before an hour is up!” Miranda snarled at the redheaded receptionist, distaste clear on her face.

“But the phones?!?!?!”

“Do not question me. Leave.” With that Miranda turned her attention to me. She pointed with her head to the office and wordlessly I walked past the Silver-haired editor and slipped into her office. Emily looked at me with a glare, before Miranda slammed the double doors to the office in her face.

She walked to the couch on the far wall of the office mumbling about assistants and what she is going to do when I become her sweet Bobbsey. She patted the seat next to her. This was going to be the first time I could sit that close to her that I would be able to inhale the sweet sandalwood scent without anything getting in the way.

“So, Andrea what do you wish to discuss about the contract”

“I have decided to embrace it.” I rush out. “I want you to be my mommy. I’m just not sure about a few of the clauses.”

“Which ones Andrea. Be specific.”

“I don’t want to wear the diapers full time.” I rushed out.

“This is not up for discussion.” she said instantly. “You will be a little, I estimate your headspace based on the wetting to be around 18 months. This is something you need. If it is my disgust you are worried about, I want you to do this also, it will cement your headspace.”

“ermm… can we come back to this. I think we need to discuss this again.”

“No, we don't. You will be in diapers full time and you will use them, trust mommy.” She said with finality. 

I could feel my mouth open to argue with her on this. However, she glared at me and after being her assistant for so long, I could see there was no chance of changing her mind, what she sai goes. 

“The other things I want to discuss are kind of related, in a way…” I trail off unable to look her in the eye and discuss adding a sexual element to our relationship. Will she want that? Is she even attracted to me other than as a baby?

“Well  _ Andreeaa _ , spit it out” she draws out my name to show her unhappiness.

“ _ Idontwantyoutobeabletosleepwhithwhoeveryouwantangmenotbeabletohaveanyfriends”  _ I mumble out quickly.

She purses her lip and looks at me with that patent glare.

“Repeat that. I do not speak mumble” she drawls, taking a sip out of the glass on the table at the side of the sofa. Still looking at me over the rim of said glass.

“I don’t want you to be able to sleep with other people while I am your baby. If you want to sleep with anyone during our time together I would rather it be me. I also don’t want to lose all of my friends. You don’t like them already; I don’t want to be alone.”

“Why would I be sleeping with others Andrea? I did think about a sexual relationship between us, but you have not been with another woman nor shown an interest in them so I assumed you would not want that. I would also be in a position of power over you and did not know if it would be something you would want while In a little headspace. I was perhaps a bit presumptuous.” She looks over at me with a smirk. I just shyly smirk back at her, letting her know that is definitely what I want.

“As for your friends” she continued “How many of them have you seen in the last few months?”

This made me stop and think. All of the friends I had when I started this job didn’t want to speak to me anymore. They all sided with Nate. My only real friend is Nigel.

She was looking at me as though waiting for an answer. When she saw my face twist, she decided to let it go.

“My point sweetie, the only person is Nigel and that is not someone I would deprive you of.” She took my hand squeezing it.

“Ok, I will sign, the only thing I want you to change is the sex thing. I don’t want you to be able to sleep with other people while we do this. It has to be me and only me” I say looking at her earnestly, trying to show her she would not be able to change my mind on this.

“Ok Bobbsey.” She kisses me on the forehead and pulls out her mobile. Typing away at an impressive speed she finished with a flourish and the printer started up, making me jump.

She chuckled beside me.

“Now darling, sign this and we will start this arrangement now.”

She walked over to her desk and picked up the bespoke diamond encrusted pen given to her by Harry Winston himself.

“Sign here darling.” With a smug smile she handed me the pen.

After we both signed the contract Miranda stood up.

“OK, I will have to finish here sweetie, then we will discuss some more things at the town house. Notify your landlord of your departure and meet me at the townhouse of 6pm. We will begin tonight.” 

With that she hugged me close, enveloping me in her woody scent. Kissing me on the forehead she gave me a slight nudge toward the door. However, before I left, I scampered back over to her kissing her fully on the mouth, just a brief press of lips to those plush soft rose petal lips.

“Bye Bobbsey.” She chuckled, brushing her thumb over the lips I had just kissed as though savouring the feeling.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Miranda’s Point of View.

Once Andrea had left the office, I was still in a bit of shock at the kiss she had bestowed upon me before she left. In all honesty I thought she would have put up more of a fight than she has. I get the feeling once she gets more comfortable, she will become more demanding, she is still just a bit unsure of herself and the contract we have entered into. I sit at my desk contemplating what is in store for me this evening.

“Emily!” I call into the outer office

My first assistant comes rushing into the room. She is never perfect, she likes fashion, but she just cannot put an outfit together. I look her up and down critically and she gulps. She is the only one who has stuck it out this long as my assistant and she is reasonably competent, so she won’t be fired.

“I will be leaving at 5. Not a minute after. I don’t care what comes up. Deal with it.” I purse my lips and look her up and down once more. Then, flippantly I give her my signature dismissal “That’s all”

Not a second later I think of something else.

“Emily! Call Cara and tell her that the plan starts tonight. She will understand what this means. Also, get me Valentino, then call Nigel and tell him I need to speak to him regarding the wardrobe.”

Nigel and I have been speaking about my taking on a Little for some time and he is the only person I trust with creating the perfect wardrobe for Andrea. She will have to be perfect. She will be seen in public and it would not be obvious for her to be a little straight away, until she is more comfortable in her headspace.

“Put Cara through to me when you get her on the line. And bring me my Caesar salad I have a meeting in 40 minutes.”

“Cara on the Line for you Miss Priestly.” Was the only reply I received, and I smirked.

I don’t reply to her. I spend the next 15 minutes discussing the plan for Andrea with Cara. No doubt if there is no one else to look after my sweet little girl Cara will take on the role of nanny with ease. She is going to sort out a nursery for Andrea in the room which used to be my closet. I have had the closet moved across the hall. My room is the only room on the top floor of my home with two guest bedrooms across the hall, but I have had these knocked into a closet for both my and Andreas clothing to be placed in. There are further rooms below people may use if they deem to visit.

I will be sending Nigel to stock the closet for Andrea this afternoon, everything must be done before she arrives this afternoon. Everything must be perfect.

__

_ 4 hours later…. _

Looking up at the clock I notice it is now 5pm. Time to leave to start my time with Andrea I just have a few things to get for my darling Bobbsey on the way home. Her wardrobe is not quite ready  to be filled yet and I have one thing which must be picked by my hand specifically. A Stuffy. It will be her safety blanket.

“Emily, I am leaving now. You will have to be here late to look after the workmen who are coming to modify the room off of my office. You will not leave before they are finished, and you must check they have cleared up after themselves. If Valentino calls back, take a message and I will ring him when I return in the morning. That’s all.” I get up out of my chair as she scurries out of my plush office.

I am getting the room just off my office which is currently used for storage set up for Andrea, there will be a playpen and a comfy bean bag for her to spend time in my office. I will allow her to proofread some work when she is out of headspace, but she will not be returning to be my assistant. She is above that position now.

I walk into the outer office and wait for Emily to bring my coat and bag. The girl is far too slow. 

“Ring HR and tell them I wish to speak to Heather personally. I will speak to her in the car.” With that I walked toward the elevator. I need to recruit to replace Andrea, but I will not give that brit the chance to gloat that Andrea has quit. She is also abysmal at finding an assistant, the few prior to Andrea had 2 braincells in total.

_ The Town House. _

Steve pulled up outside of the brownstone, I was expecting Andrea just getting here but she was nowhere in sight. I sigh as I get out of the car. I have trained her to be prompt, this will not do. This is all I can think of walking up to the door. A Charlie Bears bag within my grasp. As I walk through the door, I hear a low murmuring coming from the kitchen. Andrea must already be here; she was prompt after all.

Just as I closed the door there was movement from within the kitchen. Cara came rushing out to take the bags off my hands.

“Miss Priestly, Sorry, Sorry I was enthralled by your young miss. She is quite the delight.”

“That is quite alright Cara, she can be a delight.” The petite Mexican lady barely older than myself nodded at me with surprising vigour, she usually does not comment on any guests to the house. As we were having this conversation, she took the bags from my hand.

“Not the red one, that is my first present for Andrea.”

“No problem, miss. I will be in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two of you. Little misses’ room is finished, and an assistant has brought a few bags of clothes for the little lady as her full wardrobe is not quite ready.”

“Thank you, Cara, we shall be upstairs sorting out Andreas new things and changing her into something more comfortable.” With that I headed to retrieve Andrea from the kitchen and take her upstairs and into my bedroom.

As I walked into the kitchen Andrea turned around on the high stool, she was sitting at the counter in.

“Miranda! I thought I was going to be late. I have given notice on my apartment and started to pack some things up but then I ran out of time.” She rushed out nervously, fidgeting with the mesh panel in her workout leggings. She looked flushed and unsure of herself.

“It is fine darling, you were not late, so there is no problem. However, from now on you will refer to me as mommy, nothing else. Let’s go upstairs and change you into something more fitting for you, it will make getting into your headspace much easier.”

Without letting her reply I took her hand and led her up the stairs, still taking the bag with the Charlie Bear with me. It was to be her stuffy. A stuffy is most important to a little they find comfort in it, they use it to soothe themselves, get to sleep and chat if they feel upset.

“Already Miranda? We haven’t discussed any more of the terms of the contract. I want to speak to you about calling me Andy when I am in headspace, it makes me feel smaller than when you use my full name like an adult.”

I stared at her. Waiting for her to realise her mistake. She just continues to look at me as though waiting for my reply.

“Firstly Andrea, You are to call me Mommy as we have just discussed. And we can continue to talk about the contract as we are getting you changed. I will call you Andy when you are little if that is your wish.”

“Sorry mommy, I forgot for a tiny minute.” She looked up at me from under her eyelashes holding a hand up and  showing a small gap between her thumb and forefinger, looking every bit a small child being told off by their mother. I continued up the many stairs of the brownstone I called home, Andrea following behind me still clutching onto my hand as though if she let go this will just be a dream.

Once we got to the top floor, I headed toward my own room, noticing the bags which were placed at the end of the California king size bed which dominated the left side of the room. I sat Andy on the end of the bed.

It will take some getting used to calling her Andy, but she is right it is a better name for her when in little headspace, Andrea was just too formal for a baby.

“Andy, we are going to get you changed into the little clothes and your diaper and we will continue from there. I got you a little present on my way home. I hope you like it.” Without any vocal confirmation she moved to lay back on the bed she had been sat on. Her eyes were already a bit glassy meaning she was already starting to accept her headspace.

“Now mommy’s going to change you into a nice warm nappy and some sleepy clothes as it is already dinner time” I explain to her in a soothing voice. Wandering around the bottom of the bed and looking through the bags at the clothes Nigel has left for her. I hold up a soft adult sized baby grow in a beautiful periwinkle blue. The material was a soft cotton with a silk lining around the edges which would touch Andy’s skin. It was beautiful and bespoke the label inside reading valentino. Nothing but the best for my baby.

Leaving Andrea on the bed I sauntered through to the nursery which Cara had said was fully decorated and painted in the same periwinkle blue as the onesie, I was going to place her in tonight. The furniture I had picked out for the room was a delicate heather grey colour which with the bluey purple undertone was a great accompaniment to the periwinkle walls. Grabbing a nappy and wipes from the adult sized changing table I made my way back to Andrea on the bed. She was still laying in the same place I left her playing with her hair, brushing it over her face.

“Are you ready for a change?”

“mmmm huh” came the mumble from the bed. She may not fully be in headspace yet, but she was showing signs of becoming very comfortable in my presence.

I quickly stripped her of the clothing that she was wearing. Andrea flushed as I pulled off the sports leggings and the old college top. Once she was down to her underwear, I started to remove those also. The black lace La Perla panty and bra set she had been wearing under the outfit did not look comfortable. The black of the panties made her skin look very pale and they slightly bit into the skin of her hip bones leaving a red mark once I had pulled them off. Once she was naked and laid on the crisp white sheets of the bed she fidgeted. Not able to lie still under my gaze, her arms twitching to cover her intimate places. I quickly pulled out a wet wipe and set about wiping down her intimate area  with clinical efficiency making sure it is clean before placing a nappy under her bum and taping it around her waist snuggly to avoid any sorts or infections or irritations.

Once the nappy is on Andy’s body I pick up the onesie starting with her feet placing them into the onesie and pulling it up under her body, Andy lifted her hips to allow the garment to be place under her torso, she then moved to help put her arms into the long sleeves of the onesie. It was necessary for the girl to be fully covered at this time of year as with the start of winter comes snow, it is after all New York City.

Once she was dressed, I sat her up and plaited her hair in a scalp plait keeping the long brown hair out of her face. Turning her back around I looked into that expressive face and smiled, she looked like a little girl.

My little girl.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_ Andy’s Point of view. _

When I got to the brownstone, I felt relieved Miranda was not home yet. I don’t want to start our relationship by disappointing her. For some reason and this didn’t happen to me very often I felt little. I felt on the verge of going into my headspace something that I have not been in for a long time. I knocked on the door to be met by Cara the ever-present housekeeper, she allowed me in and gave me a bottle of cold water from the fridge, letting me know Miranda would not be long as she had left the office.

Once she was home, she immediately took control. I couldn’t tell her how I felt, how close I was to headspace, I just hoped we could get our chat out of the way before I succumbed. She didn’t wait around to talk before dragging me upstairs to change me into a onesie and nappy. The onesie was spectacular, like nothing I have ever worn before so soft and warm, the silk lining making it nicer than any other onesie I had ever worn. Not that I was surprised, nothing but the best for the ‘Devil in Prada.”

Once I was dressed Miranda sat next to me on the bed. I wasn’t yet ready to call her mommy in my head but that will come with time. I do however need to remember to call her mommy out loud or a spanking may be coming my way.

When Miranda leant forward on the bed my curiosity peaked when she brought up a box with Charlie Bears written on the side.

“Andy, Mommy got you this present on the way home. It is something every little girl needs. Mommy hopes you love it.”

With that the silver haired woman handed over the box, which she had taken all of the tape off for easy opening. I look down at the box nervously. I have never been good at receiving gifts.

“Come on Bobbsey, open it. It won’t bite.”

With that I gingerly start to pull off the top of the box. Just as a gap begins to appear between the lid and the body of the box a small strand of long bright red fur peaks out of the gap. I gasp. What has Miranda bought? I pull the lid fully off the box and there in a cloudy fluffy white crepe paper lay the most [ beautiful bear](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=L63Ye1cD&id=A9B48C33BBAF302DA868DA5B87B87B868260DC9C&thid=OIP.L63Ye1cDuwr5oInXgaKqOAHaHa&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fmagpies-gifts.co.uk%2fmedia%2fcatalog%2fproduct%2fcache%2f2%2fimage%2f1200x1200%2f9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95%2fm%2fi%2fmichelangelo-stockist.jpg&exph=1200&expw=1200&q=michael+angelo+charlie+bear&simid=608046761058045399&selectedIndex=0&ajaxhist=0) I have ever seen. He has long bright red fur and a white face with a huge organza bow under his chin. Tears well up in my eyes. I have never dreamed of owning something so beautiful. I gently touch just the ends of the soft fur not daring to be rough with something so precious.

Miranda noticing my tears hugs me to her side.

“Why the tears, sweetie” she murmured against my head. “He’s yours, take him out of the box.”

I shake my head at her. Chewing on my bottom lip. When she noticed my continued hesitation, she pried the box out of my clenching hands. Swiftly taking the bear out of the box she handed him to me.

“He’s yours Bobbsey, he can be anything you want him to be, you can do anything you want with him. There is no need for tears darling.”

Opening my mouth to speak nothing came out. I just hugged the fluffy teddy bear to me. Mommy had given him to me. No one can take him away. I turned around to face her with the teddy clutched tight to my chest. I pressed my face into her neck.

“Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank Thank You” I whispered into that pale column of a throat. Miranda must have put a lot of thought into the bear and that brought back tears into my eyes. This was the proof I needed that Miranda wanted this just as much as me. 

Even though she suggested this relationship, I cannot read her as well in a personal setting yet as I would in a work situation. 

“You are welcome darling. Are you going to give him a name?”

She tilts my head back up, so I am looking into her eyes.

“All bears need a name Bobbsey”

“Bobby. Like me?”

“Bobby bear? I like it. You are my Bobbsey and you have Bobby bear.” She tickled me down the sides as she confirmed the name of the bear. I giggle as she tickles me tears running down my cheeks.

“Right, time for dinner for little girls” she chirped. But before she could get off the bed, I threw my arms around her neck and placed a smacking kiss on her lips. 

She looks down at me when I pull away with a smile on her face and kisses me back on the cheek.

“Come on then!”

With that she grabs my hand in one of hers and we make our way down the stairs. I still have Bobby clutched in my other hand. I am never letting him go. I bring him up to my face and rub my face into his soft fur.

“Andy, we will have dinner in the kitchen tonight and continue our talk. Then it is time for bed. You have had a busy day and it will be your new bedtime, 9pm.”

I look at her as though she has gone mad. 9pm. I have never been to bed at 9pm since middle school.

“Now don’t give me that look. You will have to be up early, as early as 6am. You will be tired, Bobbsey. You must get into a routine.”

6am? That’s a lie for me these days. Being Miranda’s assistant has really knocked my sleeping pattern. 

In the time I had been thinking about how much my life had changed whilst I was Miranda’s assistant, Miranda had managed to lead me all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen and was lifting me up as though I weighed nothing and into a high bar stool to sit at the kitchen counter.

“Right, Cara has made you some chicken Alfredo for dinner, sweetie and some garlic bread. There will be no more diets or skipping meals. You will eat three meals a day and a bottle first thing, before your nap and just before bed.”

I knew right then all the hard work that it had taken me to become a size 4 is going to be undone. Miranda obviously wanted me to be chubby. I scowled at her.

“Don’t think too hard about it baby, you do not need to be that thin. Mommy won’t have it.” She said cupping my cheek. It made me wonder if I am the first person in the world Miranda Priestly has ever told to eat more, usually she remarks scathingly about losing a few pounds. I was confused.

“You will not get fat” she continued the conversation she was having with me based on my facial expressions. “You will be fit and healthy.” It made me wonder just how well Miranda knew me.

It made this so much easier, I now enjoyed being the centre of her attention. That was also something no one else has ever wanted to be. Except perhaps the twins.

THE TWINS. MIRANDA’S ACTUAL BONAFIDE CHILDREN! 

What will they think? Will they accept this? This is something I will have to mention to her while we chat over dinner.

Suddenly the bowl of pasta is placed in front of me with an exact replica of Miranda’s Hermes forks but made out of plastic. I look down at it in awe.  Whilst I am admiring the cutlery Miranda has gotten her own meal of garlic and herb chicken with mixed vegetables and sat down next to me. Personally, I would take my pasta over that every day. So, with gusto I dig into the delicious pasta in front of me.

“No-one is going to take it off you Andrea” She looked down at me with a pinched look and swiped her finger over my cheek to remove some of the sauce putting the finger in her mouth to taste the sauce. Looking back at me she continued as though nothing had happened.

“Now let’s have a discussion about any of your concerns” I swallow down the mouthful of pasta I was chewing with a gulp. With a chuckle Miranda’s hand comes up to my face once again and her thumb swipes over the corner removing more the pasta sauce which has accumulated there. Popping her thumb back into her mouth..

“Delicious.” Her smile says it all, this is her guilty pleasure food. By looking at the sheer physique of the beauty in front of me you can see she does not eat carbs or cream sauces on a regular basis. Her body is like that of a model wrapped in only the best, not a hair out of place.

“Come on Andrea” Using Andrea to remind me I am having the conversation as an adult not a little.

“What about the twins?” I blurt out. “Do you want to hide this from them?”

“I have spoken to the twins today and discussed with them the relationship we will now be undertaking. They are 18 Andrea, they understand. Stephen sometimes took the role of a little, they have seen this relationship before. Although it is not common it is a part of society. Besides they are very fond of you, they are rather excited to visit when you have settled in. They are busy with their college applications so you will not see them until Christmas at the earliest. That gives you two months to settle in.”

I stare at her dumbfounded. The twins were aware. They were excited. They were fond of her. All this swirled around my mind, unfathomable. Miranda squeezed my knee.

“Are you ok?” she questioned.

“Yeah, that’s just a lot to take in. I didn’t think they even tolerated me.”

“On the contrary, they would have tried to get you fired much harder and succeeded if they did not like you.” She replied with a knowing glint in her eye and a chuckle.

“Is this the only query Andrea? Or are there more?”

“Mmmm…. Just one more.” I say still eating my pasta, the creamy mushroom and chicken fresh and tasty on my tongue, very different from . “What will happen about work? Do you want me to go onto the runway like this? Or will I just be left at home?”

“You will be coming to Runway sometimes Andrea; I have had a part of my office set up for you. And I have had the sitting room attached to my office remodelled into a room just for us. A lounge you could call it. It is where you will spend time at the office. You will have to face your colleagues, but I will not go out of my way to embarrass you Andrea. You will still have their respect. In fact, you will have more.” She stared me straight in the eye. I can tell she is very serious about this. “You will be in headspace most of the time so you cannot hold the job you currently do, however when out of headspace and at the office you will be allowed to help me, in proofreading and other such tasks.”

I was shocked she had planned all of this out. She wanted me integrated into every part of her life, this is more than I could have hoped for.

“Well If they are the only questions you have Andrea, it is time for bed. You will forgo the bottle tonight since you have just finished dinner. But it is now 9pm and you must get rest. I will of course be the one to put you to bed every night, unless there is an event I cannot forgo”

She left the dishes on the countertop and held her hand out for me to take. Leading my up the stairs and placing me into what could only be a specially made cot. The queen-sized mattress is far plusher than any mattress I have ever had. Yet it looked the same as a crib with the heather grey wooden posts all round to ensure I could not escape or roll out. Upon lying in the bed, I noticed a mobile hanging above me. With mini replicas of Prada shoes hanging above my head. I giggled and reached out to touch it.

“Mommy had that made especially for you. Now time for night nights. Sweet dreams my Andy.”

With that she kissed me on the head, pulled up the side rail of the bed and switched on something on the mobile and left, leaving the door open a fraction as if sensing my slight fear of the dark. Well time for sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be the start of something amazing!

Reaching to my side, I realise I have made a mistake and before I can even think I have shouted out.    
  


“Mommy!”

Miranda must not have gotten far out of the room before i realised my mistake as she is back in the room in less than a minute, eyes darting around to see what could be wrong. Seeing the tears in my eyes she walks back over to the side of the crib.

“Andy? What is wrong darling?” she asks in a calm and tranquil voice.

With a hiccup I reply.

“I forgot Bobby” Muffled into my hand which I had not realised I had raised to my mouth. I must be slipping quicker than I thought.

“Oh, Bobbsey. No need to get upset. Mommy will get it brought up for you” with that she walked over to a screen in the wall of the room and using the intercom system set up through the house called to Cara to bring up the bear.

Two minutes later Cara brought up the long haired bear, knocking on the door and walking in slowly she handed the bear to Miranda. Miranda then quickly transferred the bear over to me, seeing me looking at it. 

“There you go darling, say thank you to Cara and then it is straight to sleep” I thanked Cara and lay back down. 

“Night, Night Darling.” And with that she left the room humming as she went.

I hug Bobby bear to me, placing my head in the soft fur of his tummy and try to fall asleep. Suddenly before sleep took me a thought struck me. I would have to look around the room I was in more tomorrow in the daylight Unaware of the silver haired woman who had gone straight to her office sitting below watching her phone screen with fascination, a soft smile on her face.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Miranda’s Point of view. _

After putting Andy to bed I sat in the plush grey surroundings of my home office just revelling in the transformation and ease in which Andrea has taken to this arrangement. I fear this is something she has not just wanted but needed for some time. I could see it in her eyes all night how close she is to slipping into her headspace, I would think she will eventually slip tomorrow. Just as I think this, I hear a snuffle on the monitor which I have transferred from my mobile to the screen of my iMac. She had fallen asleep with ease not 10 minutes after I had left her. snuggled into her bear. Adorable.

Just as I was thinking about Andy, I hear the opening of the front door. Quickly minimising the camera on my screen. I hear the door to the closet close.

“Emily, bring the book to my study. I will look at it straight away”

With that she scrambled into my office, her prized Louboutin’s on her feet. I remember her bragging about those shoes for weeks, not to me obviously but to the sweet girl asleep upstairs. Emily had taken great delight in proving she was better than Andrea, often trying to humiliate her. However, the tides had now changed,  Andrea had more pairs of designer shoes than this assistant could fathom. I should know, I picked them. Her new wardrobe was to be envied. Even I envied some of the clothing. However, she was worth it, she deserves nothing but the best. The clumsy redhead had managed to place the book on my desk and make a hasty retreat while I was thinking of Andy’s closet, which should hopefully be filled tomorrow.

Once I hear the door close behind Emily, I pull the book into a position so I could see the image on the front clearly. I nearly threw the book at the window. The image that had been chosen for the front of next month's issue had not been run by me, I had chosen a tasteful image of a blond model, showing off the Hermes scarves which would be the top thing for this winter. But no, staring back at me from the glossy cover of the book was an image of a person I had sworn would not grace the cover whilst I was editor-in-chief. Kourtney Kardashian. I quickly take the picture out of that woman and put it in the bin under the glass desk. Grabbing my signature lilac post-it note, I  place a question mark upon the book and with that I am not looking at it any more tonight. Their incompetence knows no bounds. I place my finger on the trackpad of the iMac situated on the corner of my desk, quickly bringing up my email.

Send to: All heads of Department.

Meeting 10am sharp. Boardroom. Bring all work started on the next issue.

After sending this email I leave my home office, making sure all of the doors are locked, lights turned off and the alarm is set. I set off upstairs to get ready for bed. Walking into the closet that is now across the hall I step out of the 5-inch Prada heels I have been wearing since I got dressed this morning and stretch out my tired feet. I make my way over to the hanging rail  and slip out of the dress I had been wearing, putting it on the rail for the dry cleaners, then head to the bathroom to take a shower and remove my makeup before heading to bed. Following the same night ritual, I have followed for the past few years.

After finishing my night-time routine, I walk back into my bedroom, crossing over to the slightly open door. Walking in I keep as quiet as I possibly can and lean over the railing stroking Andy’s hair. She looks so peaceful; the ear of her teddy being sucked into her mouth. That will not do. She cannot suck on the ear of the bear. From tomorrow I will give her a dummy, there is no need for anything which may carry germs to be in her mouth no matter how cute it may look. Kissing Andy on the head I whisper once again how much I love her and leave the room to let her get as much rest as she can. Tomorrow will be a trying day for her.

**_The Next Day…_ **

_ Andy’s Point of view. _

I wake up with a start feeling someone gently carding their hand through my hair.

Mommy. I sigh in happiness.

That startled me into full awareness. It came so easily to my mind that she was my mommy. I was slipping into headspace.

“Come on darling, wake up for mommy.” Her smooth melodic voice drifts into my mind.

I never thought I would see Miranda show affection to anyone, let alone be the focus of such passionate attention. But now that I was, I hope it never stopped. Quickly opening my eyes, I see her leaning over the bars of the cot that I had slept in. Looking up I notice she is dressed in her black silk pyjamas with her initials embossed over the chest pocket, silver hair perfectly tamed and the slightest hint of makeup. I was in awe of her. By looking at the window I could see it was still dark outside, the sun just beginning to peek through, how could someone be so well put together at such an early hour.

“Come on sweetheart, let's get you out of bed and dressed, we have a busy day today.” She says as she grasps me under the arms and lifts  me over the side of the cot. “Let's find you and nice warm nappy and then get both you and I some clothes.”

 She continues to tell me about what is going to happen whilst bringing me to lie on the enlarged changing table. She is swift and clinical about changing the diaper that had been taped around my waist. However, she pursed her lips and tutted as she realised that I had not used it. Wiping down my privates anyway with a slightly warmed wipe she reapplies a nappy. Looking down at me once again she picks me up and begins to walk out of the room.

“Andy, if you have not gone wee wee in that nappy by the time we get to the office we will have to find a way to help you.” As she says this her eyebrow is raised in her usual way to show she was not issuing an idle threat. I quickly avert my eyes; this was something I just don’t think I can do easily. It goes against everything. Putting her hand underneath my chin she raises my head to meet her eyes again.

“You cannot hide from me Bobbsey. You will get infections if you are not careful.”

I once again look down, averting my gaze. I can feel the heat of my blushing cheeks.

Due to embarrassment I had not lifted my head,  I did not realise we had crossed the landing and entered what has to be the biggest closet I have ever seen. Straight ahead of us is a wall filled from the ceiling to the floor with shoes, every colour and style. One could see the distinction between the side of the closet which has been allocated to me, which was empty save for three pairs of patterned Converse, in pastel colours and Miranda’s side which was filled with every colour and style of heeled shoe imaginable.

She placed me down on the floor of the closet whilst she wandered over to the empty side of the room. Once I had gotten over the wall of shoes I looked further into both sides of the closet. Miranda's side of the closet was everything you would expect from the editor, refined. A wall was covered mainly in crisp pants, skirts and white silk shirts. Dresses made up another wall of this side, with everything from one of a kind evening gowns to deep red cocktail dresses. This was in total contrast to the other side of the closet. My side of the closet.

I look over to the side of the closet which was allocated to me. The first thing I noticed was it was bare save for one single outfit hung up on the tall rail, identical to the rail which held the dresses on the editor’s side of the closet. The bare rails on this side of the closet ade this side look huge, how was I going to fill that I don’t have that many clothes, and I doubt Miranda will allow me to place my ugly clothing in this beautiful closet.

Once I had finished surveying the room I looked back at Miranda, she was looking back at me studying my reactions with a pinched look on her face.

“It was supposed to be ready for you yesterday, baby. But Nigel ran into some problems getting all of the clothes I requested. I did manage to get you an outfit for today though. We will have time to look at the closet and house later. But now, we must get dressed. You first, come here Bobbsey.” With that she crooked her finger at me. I toddled over towards her, the nappy feeling bulky between my legs and making my gait awkward, it took me longer to get to her than I thought.

“Good girl, Bobbsey. Let’s get you all cosy.” With that she retrieved the one outfit hung on the rail. The outfit Miranda had picked for my first day as a little was a pair of black denim dungarees with a black and white striped roll neck top underneath, to ward off the chilly New York weather. She forwent a bra under the outfit, which made me feel cheeky, yet the softness of the jumper made my nipples rise with the slight tickling sensation against them. However, this was not visible to anyone else due to the top of the dungarees blocking them from view. Miranda however had noticed the slight puckering as she  ran her hand over them when fastening the metal clasps of the dungarees over my shoulder. She just looked at me and I grinned back at her. Not fully into my little space, if i was in little space this would have probably gone over my head.

Suddenly she picked me up under the shoulders and sat me on the island in the middle of the room, leaning over to roll up the slightly to long legs of the dungarees. She tutted as she rolled up the material, not happy the tailoring of my outfit was not perfect. After she had rolled up the legs to her satisfaction, she opened a drawer from the side of the unit and pulled out a pair of white socks with a frill around the top, placing them onto my feet and pulling them up until they were above my ankle.

“Don’t suck your thumb baby, it is dirty” she suddenly spoke to me, taking the thumb out of my mouth that I had not realised was there.

“Sorry, mummy didn’t realise” I mumbled back to her looking at the floor. Suddenly I heard her move to the other side of the room and come straight back. She placed a pair of pastel lilac high-top converse on the unit next to me.

“It is alright baby, Mommy will get you a paci.” That was unexpected. I never thought about a pacifier, but I did feel better when I had something in my mouth, my fingers, thumb or even Bobby’s ear. Without my reply Miranda continued to place the shoes on my feet, tightly  lacing them up and tying them in a neat bow.

“All ready. Do you want to stay sitting here while mommy gets ready or do you want to come with me?” In reply to this I put my hands up, the universal little sign held me and with a chuckle she hoisted me onto her hip and made the short journey around the island unit to the side of the closet filled with her elegant clothing.

“Sit on here and don’t move until mommy comes back for you. You will hurt yourself if you fall, Andy.” She told me whilst looking into my eyes to show that she was very serious. Once I nodded back to her that I understood what she meant. She walked toward the side of the island and pulled open the drawers. From the drawers she retrieved a silver silk bra and thong underwear set, it looked to be more expensive than anything I had ever owned. The material shone under the lights of the closet.

Without any thought of me being there Miranda started to undress, folding the pyjamas she had worn through the night and placing them on the island in a neat pile. She hadn’t been wearing anything under her silk pyjamas. Her porcelain skin looked creamy and soft, I wished to just run my hand along it. I had taken so long to look at the skin of Miranda’s clavicle she was pulling up the panties by the time I had looked that far down the body, which looked like it belonged to a 25 year old supermodel, rather than a 49 year old mother of twins. You could see Miranda looked after herself and I wished to touch any skin she was willing to let me.

Falling into my little headspace had somewhat receded slightly. Just looking at the striking woman in front of me brought arousal to my mind. I felt all arousal the same way any 25 year old woman felt arousal whilst out of my headspace, but when in my headspace arousal was there but it was not as at the forefront of my  as other things. I was unsure of how the sexual component of our relationship would work, but I am happy to see where Miranda takes us in regards to those kinds of activities.

Whilst I had been admiring Miranda’s body and contemplating how our relationship would work, Miranda had covered up in the silk bra and panties and  was making her way to the wall of silk shirts, choosing a stark white shirt which tied in a bow at the neck. She finished the look with a deep green leather pencil skirt that stopped just on her calves. The skirt's deep emerald looked black in some lights making Miranda look every bit the fashion icon she is.

After she was dressed, she looked up at me admiring her from the island she had placed me on and smirked at the blush I now sported. Yet, without pausing she moved over to the wall of high heels, picking out a pair of Prada pumps which were all black with a T-bar going up into a strap around her ankle. She placed the 5-inch heels on her feet, fastening them quickly, she then proceeded to quickly pick out a black blazer with silver detailing and walked toward me.

Suddenly I felt nervous. It dawned on me that I was going to Runway, dressed as a little with Miranda. What would people say? Would I be the laughingstock of the building? Littles were not unheard of, but they were also usually brought in as a little to a wealthy family or individual rather than having had jobs and other responsibilities. I just hoped that people would be able to think of me as a little and not as Andrea, Miranda’s assistant.

Miranda noticing my apprehension lifted me off the island and placed me on my feet.

“You look beautiful Bobbsey, are you ready to go?” she gave me a slow smile.

“nerv’us mommy” I mumbled back. Opening my arms hoping for a hug.

“You will be fine baby. It’s just you and me.” She hugged me back tightly. Soon she stepped back and took my hand and led me from the room and down the stairs toward the foyer of the big house. I stumbled down the steps a few times, Miranda just looking at me with a fond expression.

As we got to the foyer my stomach rumbled, making mommy look at me.

“You hungry baby? Once we get in the car mommy will give you a nice warm bottle, Steve will be here in two minutes let's get ready.” She left me in the foyer and went to grab something from the kitchen. I heard her thanking Cara for something. She came back with her signature Hermes Birkin bag and a further bag which looked like a [ teddy bear](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=hXB0liQy&id=C07F3F4BB4819DCBD32FF77AC20311F08557C058&thid=OIP.hXB0liQy_XejhYh4T9MEFwHaHa&mediaurl=https%3a%2f%2fwww.childrensalonoutlet.com%2fmedia%2fcatalog%2fproduct%2fcache%2f0%2fimage%2f1000x1000%2f9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95%2fd%2fo%2fdolce-gabbana-polar-bear-backpack-50cm-181891-ba9f08ce53dbcf252a8cacf3868f4c18d38e21a9.jpg&exph=1000&expw=1000&q=dolce+and+gabanna+teddy+bear+bag&simid=608041727392351919&selectedIndex=0&ajaxhist=0) with two straps. I assumed this bag was for me. As she walked back into the foyer, she placed both bags in one hand and grabbed my hand heading out to the black town car parked on the side of the road.

She allowed me to get in the car first and scoot to the other side before sliding elegantly into the car beside me. Once in she pulled the teddy bag toward her and began pulling things out. Before I knew it she was pulling out a pre-prepared bottle out and beckoning me towards her.

“Now Bobbsey, let's get this bottle down before we get to the office.” I slid so the top half of my body was over her lap she pulled my head higher into a more comfortable position, my head pillowed on her breast. Once settled she presented the bottle to me and gently pushed it into my mouth. I immediately took a tentative such from the teat. The milk was like nothing I had ever tasted. It was thick and creamy. I wondered for a moment what kind it was before I settled into the rhythmic sucking and forgot anything but the bottle and the feel of Miranda underneath me.

Before I knew it 20 minutes had passed, and the bottle had emptied into my stomach stopping the rumble. And before I knew it Steve pulled to a stop.

This was it. My first day as Miranda’s little. I hope it goes well.

My stomach flipped at the thought, I may be sick.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Andy’s Point of View.

 

I think I am going to be sick. My Mouth is filled with saliva. I look at Miranda. She is cool and composed as usual.

 

“No” I shout as she signals to Steve to open the door by tapping on it. She looks down at me, my sweat slicked face and holds her hand up to the blacked out window to stop Steve. 

 

“Darling, it is fine. You have worked here for over a year, everything will be ok.” Miranda tried to sooth me, she held my chin up in her hand brushing her thumb over my cheek in a soothing motion. I inhale the gentle scent of her unique perfume.

 

“Mommy” I whimper pulling my face out of her hand to push it into her chest. I don’t know if i can do this. 

 

“Andrea.” her voice rings out like a bell through my panic. She was trying to rationalise with the adult in me.

 

“Andrea, you will be fine. Trust me. Have I ever been dishonest with you? Would I ever let anything happen to you.” She was stroking my hair as she tried to calm me down. 

 

I pull my head out of her chest. Looking into her eyes I can see the sincerity in her face. 

 

“There’s my pretty Bobbsey.” she cooed at me.”Andrea, no one will laugh at you, this is my building. I assure you nothing will happen.” That was seemingly the final words she would say on the matter 

 

With that she signalled for Steve to open the door. As Miranda gracefully left the car I could see the crowd of people standing on the sidewalk, when I did not emerge straight after her, Miranda turned around and stuck her head back in the car and held out her hand for me to take. I could hear the whispers of those watching on the sidewalk.

 

I grasped onto Miranda’s hand like it was a lifeline and shuffled to the edge of the seats. I slipped one of my Converse covered feet out of the car. I could hear the shutters of cameras taking numerous pictures of the person accompanying Miranda out of her car. Once I was fully out of the car Miranda placed her hand in the middle of my back and shuffled me into the big glass building in front of us, out of the crowded street both of our bags in her other hand. Once we got to the relative quiet of the foyer of the building and behind the obscuring glass, Miranda took her hand off my back and held out my bear bag for me to wear the rest of the way up to the office. 

 

“That wasn't too bad? Now then come let’s get on the elevator.” Without waiting for my reply she started walking to the office, ignoring everybody else in the foyer who had stopped what they were doing to watch, I could feel their eyes on me as I steadfastly ignored them. 

 

Keeping my eyes on the heel of Miranda’s designer shoes I have to run to keep up with her. I nearly run into her back when she stops in front of the elevator.

 

Once I get close enough I latch onto her hand and wait for the doors to open. Noone would dare get in the elevator with Miranda. I had only ever seen myself and Nigel get in with her. Once in the elevator and the doors were starting to close behind us I looked up at those in the foyer and they were all staring at us. 

 

As soon as the doors had closed Miranda pulled me in front of her, chest to chest and began carding her fingers through my hair. 

 

“You will get used to this Bobbsey, just ignore them, they don’t matter. The only thing that matters is that you and I are happy.” She said looking me deep in the eye. “You are the most important thing now” 

 

“And Runway, don’t forget Runway, Mummy.” I giggled back to her. Getting to hear her musical laugh back at me as she buried her face in my hair whilst cuddling me close. 

  
  
  


Miranda’s Point of View. 

  
  


Andrea managed the foyer very well. I knew it was going to be hard for her to be at Runway as a little, but this is where I spend most of my time, although that will have to change now, we will be leaving the office at 5:30pm sharp. I will just have to work from home once Andy has gone to sleep. 

 

I sigh into Andy's hair. I know that we are not over the worst of Andy’s fear, the people in the foyer whilst they knew her did not know her in more than passing. The people who will be there when we get off the elevator would be a different story. 

 

I glance up at the panel displaying the floor we are on, we are only 5 floors from the top. I pull away from Andy and place my hands on her cheeks. 

 

“Andrea, Darling. Look at me.” She looks up at me with that unsure look in her eyes. “We are on our floor, we will go straight to the office and no one will say anything. Nigel will come up at around 10am.” 

 

Her eyes start to water at the thought of her colleagues. While she is comfortable in this is what she wants, to be my little girl. She is now realising the reality of how public our relationship is. However, I am certain that she will get over this in time, the first time is always the hardest. I pull her in for one more hug before the doors open. 

 

As the doors open I release her. However, as I was about to walk out of the metal sanctuary she grabbed onto my hand with a strength I did not know she possessed. Looking down at our hands, her knuckles were white with the tension. I gently stroke my thumb across the knuckles whilst gently dragging her out of the elevator. 

 

As we stepped in the long corridor she still lagged slightly behind me as if using me to shield her from the stares of those around us. I internally smiled at her using me as protection, it was showing the trust she put in me to keep her safe. I could spot those working in the glass fronted offices looking at us with a puzzled look on their faces, trying to work out from a distance who was clinging to the arm of the ‘Devil in Prada’. I give them my signature glare which sends them scuttling back to work, like ants who have been threatened with squashing. I continue to lead Andy down the long corridor to my office, as this is the first visit to my office I will allow her to hide behind me. However, I want her to be proud of herself and our relationship. I will not tolerate this forever.

 

We walked into the outer office of my offices.  Andy’s hand if possible got tighter around my hand as the redhead who used to be her superior came into view. Her loud grating voice could be heard shouting into the phone, at what I can only guess is the voicemail of Andrea. Andy for the first time since we entered the building tried to pull her hand out of mine, with such force that I let the hand go, glancing at her. I noticed her stance changing and her open face becoming closed and resigned. 

 

I quickly grab her hand again and start pulling her into the outer office, the surly redhead glares up at who had dared to enter the office. She must not have gotten the notification that I was in the building due to her shouting at the voicemail. She quickly put the phone down and looked at me with eager eyes. She must have not noticed Andy standing partially behind me on the side that was not hers.She did not speak a word in my direction as she took in the glare that was on my face. 

 

I walked over with Andy’s hand still clutched in mine, I could see the redhead looking at her trying to workout where she knew the features she could see from her desk.  I quickly discarded my hand bag on her desk, then leaving loose of Andy’s hand I quickly removed my coat and dropped that on top of the handbag, just as she reached out a hand to take the coat, I quickly turned Andy around and took the bag off her back and placed it on the desk, removing her jacket I discarded that on the desk of the redhead and picked the polar bear bag handing it back to Andrea who had turned back around after having her coat taken off.  She had still not made a sound since we had gotten on this floor. 

 

“Come on Darling” I said motioning her to follow me into the office. However, she was not quick enough for the sharp eyes of the redhead to notice her.

 

“You!” I hear the redhead snarl seemingly forgetting she was in my presence. “Why are you with Miranda and not at work like you are supposed to be….”

 

Before she could continue I put my hand up in the face of my -  soon to be unemployed if this was how she behaved - assistant.

 

“Remove these coats to the cloak room, and never speak to her that way.” I state in my usual calm, clear and precise manner. “Andy, please go into the office.” MY baby, shuffled into the office with silent tears running down her face, the emotions raw at someone snarling at her when she was so uncertain of herself. I continued to glare at the Brit until she was scurrying away with the coats. I did notice however, that in her hand she had her mobile phone, no doubt her so called friends would be aware of Andrea’s new status within the hour. 

 

Once Emily was out of my sight I walked into my sanctuary, the place I spent the most time in - My Office.  However, the sight that greeted me as I walked in made me stop. The tears running down Andy’s face made me want to just take her home and keep her safe so no one could upset her again. She looked so small standing in front of my desk hugging the polar bear bag to her chest with tears streaming out of those hazel eyes. She looked up at me as I stepped in moving one foot, a twitch like motion showing her uncertainty as to whether she wished to come to me. 

 

“Andy...” I start but before I can finish I realise she does not need me to tell her it is alright, she needs me to show it.

 

I walk with a brisk pace to her, taking the bag out of her hand and placing it down in the chairs in front of my desk, I hoist her into my arms, tucking her face under my chin and shushing her as I make my way over to the chair behind my desk. I quickly deposit my precious bundle into the chair and stride back around the desk to shut the door to my office to stop Emily from being able to see in whilst Andy was in such a vulnerable state. Without a word to the assistant I closed the double doors with a slam and turned the lock to stop anyone from getting in. 

 

I quickly ran back to my chair, picking Andy back up, she was no longer silently crying just staring at me with the look of an abused puppy tear tracks down her beautiful face. I sit in the chair and place her so she has a leg on either side of my chair. Her head rests on my chest with a thunk as though she is exhausted. I knew this would be hard for her however, I did not think my feisty girl would be as affected by the attitude of my first assistant. After a few minutes of silence she had relaxed against my chest further, I decided to speak to her about the exchange with the redhead.

 

“Andrea, I started gently.”  but she quickly butted in.

 

“Bobbsey!” she said with a stern edge to her voice. I realised she had slipped further into her headspace at the stressful and angry exchange in the outer office. I knew i wasn't going to get much sense out of her for now. Yet, I also knew that was not the end of the exchange with my first assistant, either. 

 

“Bobbsey” I tried again bringing her attention back to me and out of the pout which had taken over her face. “Mommy has had a room made for you here, would you like to see it darling?” 

 

I decided it is better to show her the playroom I had prepared for her in the sitting room off my office and have the conversation when she is out of headspace or once we have gone home for the day. 

 

She jumps off my lap with surprising energy after the tears she has just shed. She pulls on my arm until I also get off my comfortable seat. Once I stood, I led her to one of the doors on the left side of my office. One is the bathroom and the other used to be a seating area just for me but Andrea needs it more than I do. I wanted a safe space where she could enjoy herself whilst I take meetings in my office.

 

Once we are at the door I look down at Andy, she seems to be bouncing in place, seemingly having forgotten her upset at the previous encounter. I open the door slightly, not yet opening it enough for her to see inside. 

 

“Darling, Mommy is going to cover your eyes.” As I say this I place my hands over her eyes, she inhales deeply as my wrist is close to her face. With my foot I gently push open the door and lead her over the threshold with my hands still covering her eyes, I gently stop her. 

  
  


“Keep your eyes shut darling” After these instructions I took my hands away from her eyes and placed them on her shoulders. I lean down so my mouth is level with her ear. 

 

“Open your eyes Darling.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
